Blessed Brew
This is a challenge-specific encounter of The High Priestess. It is encountered twice during the challenge, and acts as a transitional encounter, being the card the player starts on for the second and third floors of the challenge, following Ascension. Event (2nd Floor) As you ascend the snowy Mount Freydis, you happen upon a cottage with pungent smoke wafting out of the chimney. A frail old lady sweeping snow off the path beckons you to come in. "We've come in search of the great High Priestess, to deliver an important message," says Malaclypse. "You'd better go bearing Blessings if you want to get on the High Priestess's good side. I'm fixing a batch right now if you'd like a taste. If I've got it right this time, you can take it to her," she says, stirring the cauldron. Malaclypse politely declines. "I've been watching what I eat, but my companion here has an insatiable appetite," he says, nudging you forward. Chance Cards Gambit, slow speed, 3 Blessing Cards and 1 Failure. Success Gain a Blessing Card You take a sip of the aromatic potion and feel a warm fuzzy feeling flowing through your body. "Looks like my recipe is a success! I'm sure the High Priestess will appreciate this one." You thank the old lady and continue up Mount Freydis, paying no heed to the brewing blizzard. Failure You take a sip of the putrid potion and feel your stomach churn. "I knew I shouldn't have substituted the cloud berries for bog berries," she says, comforting you. "Choose the righteous path and you'll find blessings on your way, I'm sure." You step outside into the blistering cold and continue up Mount Freydis. Event (3rd Floor) Further up the mountain, the blizzard becomes so intense you barely see the tiny cottage engulfed in snow. An old lady beckons you in. "I've received word from my sister's hawk and have been expecting you. I may not be as skilled as her but this blessing potion I've whipped up is my best yet. Do you think it's good enough to take to the High Priestess" she says, blowing the steam off a simmering bowl of thick liquid. "I really couldn't," says Malaclypse, patting his belly. Chance Cards Gambit, fast speed, 2 Blessing Cards and 2 Failures. Success Gain a Blessing Card You take a sip of the aromatic potion and feel a warm fuzzy feeling flowing through your body. "Looks like my recipe is a success! I'm sure the High Priestess will appreciate this one." You thank the old lady and continue up Mount Freydis, paying no heed to the brewing blizzard. Failure You take a sip of the putrid potion and feel your stomach churn. "I knew I shouldn't have substituted the cloud berries for bog berries," she says, comforting you. "Choose the righteous path and you'll find blessings on your way, I'm sure." You step outside into the blistering cold and continue up Mount Freydis. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The High Priestess Category:Chance Cards Gambits